Blackbird Love Capsule Monsters
by rissy16
Summary: Special Series  Please don't read unless you've read my Blackbird Love story. I wouldn't call this a crossover, but the start of what I think that the 5D's gang would act during Capsule Monsters.


~Wendy's POV~

Two months after Feather was born everything in the city was back to normal and the Grand Prix was coming close. All of us have now finally made our permanent mark on our home. We were settled in. Feather was also getting use to the world, including everyone around her.

Zora's son, Lyndon, came to visit his mother. We found out that they have been fighting and Crow made things right by duelling him in front of Zora. I was proud of him.

Anyway, I was in the garage with Yusei, Jack, Bruno, Crow, Leo and Luna. Emily was working. Well, she finished work about five minutes ago. The others were still fiddling with their duel runners, preparing for the Grand Prix.

Feather was lying in my arms. She was awake and listening to them talk about their runners. I was tuning in and out, because...well...I have no idea what they are talking about. I stared down at my little girl and smiled.

~Emily's POV~

Woo! FINALLY! Work is over! If you want to know where I work, I won't tell you. Hahahaha Of course I'll tell you. I work at a restaurant about 15 minutes from here by feet. I was walking through the streets when I saw a bunch of people at a nearby stand.

"Just give the wheel a spin and win an exotic trip for 10 to India," The lady said. (LOL I know...10 people, including Wendy, Feather, Crow, Emily, Yusei, Jack, Bruno, Wendy's mum, Grandpa Yugi and Grandmother Tea. No Akiza...she shits me. Hahahaha) I looked in my wallet and found a few notes: Just enough for a spin. I walked over.

"Could I try?" I asked.

"Sure Hun," She said. I put the money on the table, took out my right arm, gripped the handle and spun it as fast as I could.

~Wendy's POV~

Everyone was here, including, my mother and my grandparents. Akiza was at a week's vacation with her family and the twins just started Duel Academy. My Mother had Feather in her arms and was talking to her. Feather was smiling and giggling, wriggling around. Yusei, Crow, Jack and Bruno are still working on that engine. Two weeks until the Grand Prix is opening. So they were rushing to get the engine done. Emily was still at work, or just finished work. I was playing Capsule Monster's with my grandfather.

"I'll play, Lily!" I said smiling, lifting up the capsule to reveal my guardian Injection Fairy Lily. Just then Lily popped out of her card.

"_YES! WENDY WINS!" _

"Nope, guess again," My grandfather laughed and played Curse of Dragon. I pouted. I laughed as my grandfather's monster defeated Lily. Lily pouted.

"What cha playin'?" Crow asked. I smiled.

"It's called Capsule Monsters. My grandfather played this when he was our age. It's similar to Duel Monsters," I said. The others stoped what they were doing and walked over.

"Sounds interesting," Crow said. My grandfather smiled and started explaining.

"There's a lot more to this game then just battling monsters. The main goal is to capture your opponents Symbol Game Piece and to do that, you need a really strong offensive strategy," I smiled.

"You really know your games Mr Moto," Bruno said.

"Well duh, he is the King of Games," Crow said. Bruno blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh, I knew that," I giggled. Just then Emily rushed inside excitedly.

"Oh yeah: How awesome am I!" She kept jumping up and down excitedly. I giggled.

"Why are you so excited Emily?" Yusei said. She stopped jumping and smiled.

"You'll never guess what I have in my hand," She held it out to us. Ten tickets? I smirked.

"Before you pop a blood vessel, try taking a deep breath," I said. She did as I said. "And exhale. Now, hold your breath and you'll be back to your old self in no time. Keep holding," Crow laughed at us. Emily let out a huge breath out.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"That's the Emily I know," She smiled.

"You better be nice. If you want these 9 tickets to paradise that is," I gasped.

"Paradise?" She smiled.

"To India! We're all going to India!" My grandparents gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"This is all sounding too familiar," Grandfather Yugi said. My grandmother sighed.

"Familiar how?" Yusei asked. Both of my grandparents explained their past experience with the Capsule Monsters game. We all sat in wonder.

"Should we go?" I asked. What everyone was thinking.

"I think we should. It will give us a break before the Grand Prix," Bruno said.

"But...what about Feather?" My mother asked as she held her in her arms. Emily smiled.

"I asked about a two month old baby coming and they said that it's fine. She'll have a ticket of her own," I smiled. Crow stared at me.

"What's up?" I said. He sighed. I got a little worried.

~5 hours later~

My mother and grandparents had left and it was nearly time for Crow to go to work tonight. I just had put Feather to bed as Crow was getting ready.

"Crow? Darling?" He looked up. "Are you okay?" he sighed and looked down. "Darling?" I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me. He sighed again.

"I'm just worried," I smiled.

"About what?" I pulled him closer to me. He sighed again.

"About what your grandparents said: What if it happens again and we get trapped in the virtual world of Capsule Monsters?" He looked over at Feather sleeping. "I don't want anything to happen to you and Feather," He sighed again. I smiled and kissed him.

"You are so amazing," I said kissing his lips.

"How am I amazing?" He said confused. I giggled and kissed him again. Well, more like a lot. We break apart.

"You know I'm getting a little edgy because of all these kisses," He smirked and growled. I giggled.

"Not in front of our little girl," I kissed him again. He held me closely.

"So, what do you think about this trip?" He asked. I smiled.

"I think it will be great spending time with you, Feather and the others. Even if something does happen, you'll finally be able to watch me duel," He smiled and kissed me.

"You know, I haven't even seen your deck," I giggled. "Where is it?" I giggled again and got out my deck, which was in my deck pouch, around my waist. He snickered and went through it: looking at my Spell-caster cards. He gasped at my Synchro monsters. They are called: 'Tempest Magician', 'Explosive Magician', 'Loki, Lord of the Aesir', 'Arcanite Magician' and 'Chaos Goddess'. I giggled. "Wendy, these are so great," I giggled again. He kept going through and stopped at the 'Dark Magician' and 'Dark Magician Girl'. "How can you have so many powerful monsters in your deck? How can you summon them all?" I giggled.

"Because of special abilities and spell cards. My deck is based on spell counters. Take the 'Skilled Dark Magician' for example. For every spell card that is played while he's on the field, he gains a spell counter. Once he has three, I can tribute it and special summon my Dark Magician from my hand or deck. Just like that," I snapped my fingers. He gasped, smiled and held me close.

"I can't wait to see you duel," He kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Just then, Feather started making a few baby noises and woke up. We smiled at each other, kissed again and walked over to her. She was awake and started smiling and giggling. I giggled; picked her up and started kissing her cute chubby cheeks. Crow snickered at me. Shortly after, she fell asleep again. Crow and I decided to head to bed.

~2 Days Later~

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Emily shouted. I giggled.

"We sure are," I said holding Feather as Crow held our bags. We were at the airport, where Emily said the 'lucky prize winners' were meant to be.

"Hey, slow down. This isn't a race you know," Crow said breathing in and out. He was exhausted trying to hold four bags at once. One was mine, one was his and one was Feather's. Filled with baby clothes, diapers, things like that.

"Would you like some help Crow?" My mother asked.

"That would be nice," He said smiling. I giggled. My mother smiled and grabbed Feather's bag as my grandfather held her bags.

"If I had to guess, I'd say you're the lucky prize winners right? Just follow me," The pilot said.

"Ready to go?" Grandfather Yugi said. We all nodded and followed.

"Dude, we get our own personal plane," Yusei said. (Funny how Tristan says that in the original and I made Yusei said it. You know...same English voice. Hehe)

"Oh yeah!" Crow said. He was excited. Feather started making cute baby noises. We all laughed at her.

"Next up: India!" Then Crow and Bruno started singing.

"We're going on vacation! Time for relaxation!" We all piled on, gotten on our suitcases and sat down, ready for lift off. The seats were arranged in twos. Two by two. Crow and I sat next to each other, obviously. Feather was to be seated in on one of our laps. Emily and Yusei sat next to each other, Bruno and Jack in another two, my grandparents and my mother was seated alone. But she was across for me, so it was okay. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Do you need a hand with Feather for safety?" She asked. I smirked. I know she just wants to hold her. I giggled. Crow snickered.

"I'll be fine mother," I said smiling. She pouted. Feather just kept sleeping in my arms.

~A few hours later~

"We're almost there," The pilot said. Emily looked outside.

"Awesome! There's nothing but nature for miles. You think we could bungy jump over that river guys?" Bruno gasped.

"Sure! Just let me get my gear," He got out of his seat and rummaged through his bag. Emily gasped.

"Bruno! I was joking!" He sat back down.

"Oh...right," Emily and I laughed. As soon as the laughed ended the plane started to move violently. I held on to Feather closely. Crow held me, shielding the both of us.

"What's going on?" Yusei yelled.

"We're experiencing some minor engine trouble; please remain in your seats. Keep your seatbelts fastened and don't panic." That's just what we did. We all screamed. I kept a tight hold on Feather. She was still sleeping. I stared up at Crow.

"What are we going to do?" He held me tightly.

"Hold on to her and I'll hold onto you alright?" I nodded. "Just know I love you."

"I love you too," I smiled and kissed him.

"Hands between your knees!" Bruno yelled. The propeller stopped moving and we headed down. We screamed.

"May-day! May-day! Our engines are down!" We kept screaming as we plummeted down. We hit the top of the trees. This was definitely a bumpy ride. I held Feather tightly. She woke up and started to cry.

"Oh my baby: its okay," I said trying to soothe her as we subsided. We soon crashed into the water. Five seconds later, we stopped: Finally.

"Is everyone okay?" Yusei yelled. Crow stared at me as I smiled. Feather said a few cute baby noises to let us know that she was okay. I kissed and hugged her a lot. I was so afraid that she wouldn't make it. The pilot told us to vacate the plane. We shakily stood up and headed outside. Bruno let out a huge sigh and sat on the ground.

"I lost all my stuff"

"That was enough excitement to last the whole trip," Yusei said as he sat down too.

"Are you alright Wendy?" My mother asked me. I smiled.

"I'm fine," She stared down at my sleeping baby. "And so is Feather." She smiled and hugged me.

"This definitely seems familiar," grandfather Yugi said sighing. "We've landed in nearly the same spot too. I wonder who is out to take over the world this time." I cradled my baby as everyone was getting use to the fact that we crash landed. My grandmother walked back saying that the pilot sent a distress signal and it will take awhile before help arrives.

"What should we do?" Jack asked.

"Definitely don't leave the site. The last time that happened, our little adventure took place," grandfather Yugi sighed. I stared down at Feather as she slept. A familiar pair of hands rested on my waist.

"Are you alright?" Crow asked. I smiled.

"I'm fine honey, stop worrying," He smiled.

"What about our little girl?" Feather woke up and giggled at her father.

"Did that answer your question?" I asked. Crow laughed and held me closely. He was so worried about all three of us. "Darling, we're fine."

"I know but...after what I said the other day, I've still been worried," I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Honey, seriously...you think that if there's anything out there out to destroy or take over the world, that they'd be able to defeat all of us? They'd have to get through, you, Yusei, Emily, Jack, my grandfather, my mother and I first. So don't worry," I kissed him again. Feather made another cute baby noise to us kissing. I gasped and stared at Feather. "Does my beautiful little girl want kisses too?"I said cutely. She smiled, giggled and made cute baby noises. "Alright sweetie" I leaned down and started kissing her cheeks like I did before and tickling her tummy. Crow snickered at me. She giggled and made more noises.

"Hey! Let me have some fun with her," Crow said snickering. I giggled and handed her over. I watched as Crow talked cutely to her and kissed her as much as I did. I started looking around the place and saw what appeared to be another person. Someone we didn't know! But who is it? It was a woman, with what appeared to be Egyptian clothing on. I gasped. As soon as I saw, she walked off into the woods.

"Wendy? Did you see what I just saw?" Emily asked as she walked over to me.

"Depends, what did you see?" She smiled.

"A woman: in Egyptian clothing. That...well...she...looked like you!" Everyone gasped.

"Like...me?" I said. "I didn't think she looked like me"

"She had your eyes. She may have had an Egyptian crown and clothes on, but I can tell, that she looked like you," She said smiling.

"Maybe we'll see her again," I said. I looked over at the same spot where we saw her. I gasped again. She was there! I ran off.

"Wait! Wendy! Where are you going?" Grandfather Yugi yelled after me. I heard my mother yelling after me. I kept following this woman. Who was she? And why was she staring at us? I followed until she disappeared. I stopped to catch my breath.

"Wendy Hogan! Get your butt back here!" I looked around to my mother. She was running towards me. She stopped in front of me. "Darling, what were you thinking?"

"I saw her again, and wanted to see who she was. Emily was right. She did look like me," I pouted. "Sorry..." She smiled.

"It's okay darling," I looked behind me again to see that there was a building in the distance. I walked towards it. I gasped at the sight. It was an Egyptian temple. But how did it get here?

"Wendy!" Crow yelled for the distance. He held Feather and was trying to run, but obviously he couldn't. "Why did you run off?" My mother explained to him. I just kept staring at the temple. "Wendy?" I didn't answer.

"Grandfather? Could you...come here for a second?" I heard someone walk over to me, looked out and gasp.

"Well, this is unusual," He got out.

"What? What is unusual?" Yusei asked. They all walked over to us. Yusei, Jack, Crow and Bruno gasped.

"I thought all Egyptian temples were in Egypt. Not in India?" Bruno said.

"It's the temple...of Hathor and Nefertari," I got out.

"That temple of who?" Jack asked.

"Hathor is the Goddess of love, beauty, music, motherhood and joy, and Queen Nefertari was the favourite and first wife of Ramesses the Great," I said.

"Should we go down and check it out?" Bruno asked.

"There could be traps set in there," Grandmother Tea said. "And this is reminding me of what happened last time."

"At least we'll be prepared?" I asked. My grandparents sighed.

"Fine, let's check it out." We walked together towards the temple. Crow stood beside me as we walked closer and closer. He still had Feather in his arms. She was sleeping soundly.

"I'm still confused. Why is there a temple out here?" Bruno said.

"For the last time Bruno, we don't know!" Jack said. Well more like yelled. "Do you secretly think we do? If so, where's your proof?"

"I'm just curious," He said bashfully. We were now at the door. "Who's going in first?"

"I will," I said.

"What? No! You're not. What if something happens? I'll go first." Crow walked forward. I held him back.

"Darling, I know hieroglyphics. I can read them and see for traps alright?" I said. He sighed.

"Fine, but I'll be right behind you," I nodded. I stared back at the entrance, took a deep breath and walked foreword, everyone else followed. Crow gasped. I stopped and said:

"What's wrong?" I stared at Crow as he had his mouth open. "Darling?"

"I-I c-can read them," He said. "I can read them!" Everyone gasped.

"Well, what does it say on the walls?" Jack asked him.

"It says 'A temple of great and Mighty monuments, for the Great Royal Wife Nefertari Meryetmut, for whose sake the sun does shine, given life and beloved'," (Say's Wiki) He stated. I gasped. He was right! "Am I right Wendy?" I stared at him and nodded.

"How is it possible that Crow can read hieroglyphics?" Yusei asked. My grandmother had a very uneasy look on her face. I shook my head. I didn't know. I stared back at the door and we ventured inside. The view was amazing. The interior has six Hathor pillars in two rows. Engraved on them are the stories of Nefertari and Ramses the Great engraved under the head of the goddess. The walls are decorated with scenes of offerings as well as the massacre of prisoners by Ramses, the warrior pharaoh. We kept walking further inside. Crow was gasping at nearly everything he saw. Since he apparently knows how to read hieroglyphs, he was shocked at what he was seeing. Emily looked to the right and gasped. We stopped and stared at her.

"What is it?" She was looking at one of the scenes on a wall. She had her mouth opened and walked closer to it. "Emily?" She stopped at the scene. I walked over to her. "If you want to know, the scene depicts Queen Nefertari being blessed by the Goddesses Hathor and Isis." I stated. She shook her head.

"Crow?" She said. He handed Feather over to my mother and walked over. "Does the face of Nefertari look familiar to you?" She asked. He looked up and gasped.

"It does! She really does look like you Wendy. Wait a minute, if what you two saw was a woman dressed in Egyptian clothing, looking like Wendy, then...does that mean...that this woman was her?" He asked. My grandfather walked over.

"The carving does look like Wendy, but unless that woman reveals herself again, then it's not certain," he said.

"Should we continue through the temple?" I asked. Everyone nodded. I started walking in the direction we were walking before. Everyone soon followed after. We kept walking in silence.

"Hang on a second guys, I need to stop for a second," Bruno said.

"Why?" Jack asked. Bruno leaned onto the wall and the brick collapsed in. He gasped and shrieked. One of the walls started sliding to the side, creating a doorway a few metres away. "Whoa!"

"What just happened?" Crow asked clenching Feather towards him.

"Bruno pressed on a brick to a secret chamber," My mother said. I gasped and ran over towards it. "Wendy!" I got closer and gasped. It was a room containing a large map on the floor. I heard footsteps behind me. My grandparents gasped. I walked down the stairs.

"Wendy! Don't!" My grandfather held me back. "The last time we entered a room like this we were transported into a real life version of the Capsule Monsters game. Be on your guard," He said. I nodded and walked slower downstairs. I tripped over a rock and landed on the map. Something weird happened, the map started to glow. Everyone gasped. I screamed.

"Wendy!"

~Crow's POV~

"Wendy! Don't!" Wendy's grandfather held her back. "The last time we entered a room like this we were transported into a real life version of the Capsule Monsters game. Be on your guard," He said. She walked slowly down the stairs. I noticed that she tripped on a rock and landed on the map. It started to glow.

"Wendy!" I shouted. As soon as I said that, she was gone.

"Where did she go?" I ran down and looked around, searching the room. She wasn't anywhere. How did that happen? I just watched the woman I love getting transported somewhere. But where? All I knew was that I had to find her. I stepped on the map and I was transported too.

"Crow!" Yusei yelled. I gasped, yelled and then...it all went blank.


End file.
